Shades of Blue
by DanielNieves
Summary: Sequel to Shades of Blondes. 3 years have passed and Naruto wants nothing more but to be home with his family.


Shades of Blue

Shades of Blue

By: Daniel Nieves

A/N: Sequel to Shades of Blonde, this takes approximately three years after the events in Shades.

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage, jinchiruuki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, father to Uzumaki Jiraiya, husband to Namikaze Uzumaki Temari.

Sometimes it was just too unbelievable. If Naruto would of thought all this would happen to him back when he was twelve, he probably would have cried out 'NANI?' Yet it was all true. He had become the Rokudaime, finally been accepted by the village that for so long had forsaken him.

Right before his twenty first birthday his son Jiraiya had been born, on the night of October 7th, and he had named his son Jiraiya to pay respects to his dead father figure. Jiraiya had been born a healthy nine pound baby, with pale blonde hair unlike his parents and an odd shade of blue for eyes.

It looked like a combination of Naruto's crystalline azure and Temari's cool teal.

Regardless Naruto had been happy, the baby had been born healthy, and with no apparent side effects of being the child to jinchiruuki since there was no traces of the Kyuubi in him.

And to top it off, he was married to Temari. Insanely attractive and easily one the of the strongest kunoichis in the Five Great Nations, what wasn't to love about her? After finding out about the pregnancy, Naruto had asked the Kazekage Gaara for Temari's hand in marriage.

After a long, drawn out battle with the Kazekage and Kankurou for hiding not only the relationship but the pregnancy, Naruto married the beautiful wind user a month later, as well as making her a Konoha resident. Temari retired from the shinobi ranks, content to be the wife of a Kage and raise her children to be better shinobi than she was.

Sadly enough, there had been no word of Sasuke or Sakura since her disappearance, and the times had matured Naruto a bit, forcing him to realize that the Uchiha would never return to the village. Sasuke was destined to be a perpetual loner, forever forging his own path with blood red Sharingan eyes.

Akatsuki had all but been destroyed, Zetsu had been the only survivor and he managed an escape, though Naruto wasn't particularly worried.

After stamping a few mission documents, Naruto decided it was time to go back home to his sexy wife and cute son. Tossing his Hokage robe and hat onto a hook, he left the office in his traditional jounin attire. He had on black, semi baggy shinobi pants, with orange bandages wrapped around his shins, feet slid in comfortably into a pair of black shinobi sandals. He had on a black, long sleeved shirt with a green jounin vest on top of it, unbuttoned to get air into it.

Forming a ram seal quickly, he closed his eyes and flared his chakra up, searching the village in it's entirety, searching for the paper seal to teleport to. Reaching towards that seal, Naruto whispered, "Ninpou: Hiraishin no Jutsu." There was an odd, yet familiar feeling of being sucked into a tight vacuum as there was a flash of yellow and he appeared in front of the Namikaze estate.

Kicking off his sandals as he went through the door, he found his wife Temari cooking some homemade ramen in the kitchen and his son Jiraiya nowhere to be found. Suddenly out of his peripherals, he saw his son leap out of the corner, blunt training kunai in hand. "Gotcha tou-san."

Pivoting to the right, Naruto reached out and grabbed his son in midair before pulling him to his chest in a tight hug. "Gotcha baby."

Jiraiya giggled, before wrapping his arms around his father's neck, and leaning his head into the crook of his neck. Naruto sighed, breathing in the smell of baby oil and baby powder. It was times like this where he never regretted being a father, despite the constant ball of energy that Jiraiya might be sometimes.

Kissing his son's forehead chastely, he set his son on the couch before heading into the kitchen after his wife. "I thought you almost forgot about me." Temari said, sounding a tad bit miffed.

"Never." Naruto proclaimed, before placing his hand on his wife's backside and squeezing softly. Temari turned around from her chores to give her husband a soft kiss on his lips, her tongue darting into his mouth for a second before retreating again.

"Whatever. Hey, I just got a carrier bird from Sunagakure. Guess what?" Temari spoke ecstatically.

Naruto raised a brow, entirely cautious. "What did it say?"

"Gaara's coming over next week with Matsuri-chan."

Naruto couldn't help but groan, the last time he and Gaara met they had gotten into a brawl after the wedding where Gaara found out Temari was four months pregnant. Naruto didn't blame him, he'd probably be upset too if he'd been in Gaara's shoes, but it didn't make his visit any less troublesome.

"Don't be that way Naru-kun." Temari chastised, before cupping her husband's face in her hands. Naruto pouted jokingly, and Temari couldn't help but kiss him once again. "I love you baby…"

"I hate you… you should of told Gaara we were busy or something." Naruto replied.

Temari gave him a look of mock surprise. "You hate your wife, Hokage-sama? Something needs to be done to fix that." Temari said seductively.

"You could always blow me after dinner." Naruto retorted, snorting as he gave her a fox like grin.

"Promise to be good next week with Gaara and I'll blow you all you want." Temari returned, before lightly grabbing his crotch.

"I promise."

Minutes later after the couple had set the table, the three of them began to enjoy a healthy bit of miso pork ramen. After eating for several minutes, Naruto stood up and dropped his bowl into the sink and began doing the dishes. After washing Temari's and Jiraiya's moments later, the family trodded back to the living room to crash on the couch and watch some movies.

Jiraiya sat on his father's lap and Temari sat next to Naruto, her arm drapped across his shoulders affectionately. "Tou-san?" Jiraiya asked timidly.

Naruto bent his head down and looked at the pale blonde sitting on his lap. "What is it, Raiya-chan?" Naruto asked, before placing his hand on his son's head and tousling his hair.

"I wanna be Hokage juss like you." Jiraiya babbled out, watching his father with his peculiar eyes.

"You'll be better than me." Naruto said, as a dam began flooding his chest, his pride ready to burst out. His son wanting to be like him?

Jiraiya smiled haughtily and wrapped his arms around his father's neck. "I love you daddy." He whispered in his ear and gave the twenty three year old a kiss on his temple.

"I love you too kiddo."

Minutes later, Naruto tucked the sleeping boy into bed. He had promptly passed out after his childish confession, his belly full of ramen, eyes drowsy as he closed his eyes and crashed into oblivion.

Heading back downstairs, Naruto saw his beautiful wife strewn across the couch, a haughty smirk lighting up her face, teal eyes beckoning him down the stairs. She looked absolutely ravishing, simply clad in a fishnet suit, with no bra or panties underneath. "Wow." Naruto mustered out after a few seconds.

"You might want to wipe the drool off." Temari chastised cheerfully.

"You have no idea how good you look right now." Naruto replied, feeling a familiar bulge in the front of his pants and blood began flowing.

Smirking, Temari responded, "Oh I think I do." And with that, she spread her legs, her shapely thighs welcoming Naruto home. "Fuck me." Temari ordered as her hand strayed from her hard nipples to her wet slit as she slowly massaged her clit, and torrents of pleasure tore into her, causing her back to arch.

"No fucking tonight." Naruto replied.

"Nani?" Temari asked.

"I'm going to make love to you." Naruto confessed.

Temari gasped, it'd been a while since Naruto had been vulnerable to that much intimacy. Nodding, she slid a single saliva covered finger into her, and she bit her lip to cut off the moan she'd been about to release.

Naruto strode down the stairs in a flash and positioned himself at his wife's feet. "I love you Tema, for now and forever." Naruto spoke, his eyes downcast as his emotional barriers began shattering before his very eyes. "I can't stop loving you, even if you asked, I don't think I could ever stop Sabaku no Temari."

A flutter of kisses landed on her legs and calves, before his tongue darted out of his mouth and began heading north. Unable to control his primordial instinct, his lips claimed her thighs, his tongue tasting, exploring as her hands grabbed at him, her breath needy and gasping, warmth flooding her nether lips.

After tasting her thighs, he continued north, stopping at the juncture of her thighs, his tongue exploring again, taking all the tastes, his nose inhaling the sweet musk that defined her. "Please Naruto." She mewled, her fingers finding his hair, gripping tightly.

"Please, stop teasing." She begged, pulling him up towards where she wanted him at.

Moaning wantonly, she uttered a orgasm driven mewl as his thick fingers prodded inside of her, his mouth claiming the small nub that was her clit. Smiling at his own prowess, he slowly and meticulously began pumping his fingers in and out of her, as they slowly became slick with her juices.

"Tell me you love me Temari-chan…" Naruto ordered, deepening the thrust of his fingers and for a split second her legs clenched up. "Don't decapitate me baby." Naruto offered playfully as he took a long lick across the sensitive nub.

Sparks of pleasure bit into her, her hands found the couch and she couldn't help but grip it, as the pleasure cascaded through her to the point where it was almost unbearable. "Ass." Temari rpelied.

"Who do you love?" Naruto demanded, withdrawing out of her.

Pouting cutely at the sudden loss of the invading fingers, she responded, "You, I Namikaze Uzumaki Temari love you Naruto, Hokage to Konohagakure no Sato." She retorted, giggling uncontrollably. "That tickles." She complained as Naruto's nail ran across her leg suggestively.

Unable to control the bulging erection anymore, which was now begging for it's own release, he simply crawled on top of her and slid himself into her all the way to hilt and she wrapped her legs around his back, pulling him even deeper. Her tight warmth nearly caused him to lose control and spill himself within her, but with all the self control he could muster he fought the urge off as he began pumping himself into her.

His lips found hers, claiming them once more as he slowly and gently moved within her, hands at her hips, her hips thrusting up into him at a relaxed tempo, a melodic rhythm that only seemed to forge their bonds even stronger. Tongues dueled it out, each fighting for domination, with neither backing down.

Temari finally pulled back for air and Naruto slid his lips down to her neck, sucking it softly, gently nipping at it with his canines, letting her know she was his in every possible way just as much as he was hers. Sucking softly, his hands slid up under her fishnet and found her rock hard nipples, cupping her breasts in his hands, he slowly teased her with his thumbs, and she gave a small shout as a warning before another orgasm rocked her senses, her juices flooding him.

"I don't ever want to stop loving you."

"I don't ever want you to stop." Temari retorted softly.

"Don't worry baby, I've got stamina."

"That's not what I meant…." Naruto cut her off with a kiss.

"I know." Moments later, her tight warmth was too much for even him to take and he suddenly spilled inside of her, filling here to the brim.

"If I get pregnant I'm kill you." She whispered moments later as the two laid lazily on the bed.

"Knock on wood baka." Naruto replied, slowly massaging her stomach.

But little did they know that life was indeed going to grow in her womb, and the shinobi world would never be the same.


End file.
